


Will, that be all?

by Marxpng



Series: Fictober18 [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Sariel, Beerus and Whis have a great meal together





	Will, that be all?

“Will, that be all?” A bored Sariel asks Beerus who was listing down about the wonderful food they plan on eating, Beerus responded by saying. “One more thing we’re also going to have pudding! Oh, how I love pudding! Isn’t that right Whis?” Beerus asked turning his head to Whis.

“Indeed, Lord Beerus,” Whis responded happily while Sariel meanwhile face planted into the table being so bored as Beerus turned his attention to the ice cream sundae that seemed to be calling out for him he took out a spoon and began to scoop up the ice cream once he took a bite he closed his eyes happily.

“Sariel! You must try this ice cream sundae! It is marvelous!” Beerus spoke happily placing another ice cream sundae in front of Sariel who lifted her head staring at Beerus with a blank expression but gave in and took a bite of the ice cream. After she took a bite Sariel’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god this is the best damn thing I have ever tasted in my entire life,” Sariel said after having a taste of the ice cream she looked over at Beerus who was enjoying his ice cream sundae he then took off the cherry and ate it happily.

“Gosh, this is so delicious! And, this is very popular on Earth? No words can describe how amazing this is!” Beerus expressed happily seeing how happy Beerus was made Sariel smile as she continued eating her ice cream her tail slowly starting to wag happily after he was done eating his ice cream sundae Beerus began to take out a jar of pudding and opened it.

“Have you ever tried pudding before Sariel? If not then you must because it is my favorite food in the world!” Beerus offered pushing a jar of pudding to Sariel.

“Oooh, may I have some, Lord Beerus?” Whis asked Beerus nodded his head happily handing a jar to Whis, Sariel watched turning her head to look at the jar of pudding she lifted one hand and placed it on the jar to open it when she did she scooped up some pudding with a spoon and placed it in her mouth.

Upon tasting it the taste was… Amazing like something Sariel has never tasted and this whole experience it reminded her of home tear’s slowly fell down Sariel’s face when she was reminded of her home planet she began eating the pudding quickly noticing that Sariel was upset Whis and Beerus looked at her giving her a mixture of confusion and concern.

“Are you alright?” Whis asked Sariel then broke down crying covering her face this caused Beerus to get up from his chair walking over to her side quickly he didn’t know what to do since he never saw Sariel act like this before he looked at Whis for help then looked back at Sariel suddenly Sariel hugged Beerus crying into his chest, of course, Beerus was confused at first but slowly rubbed her back as Sariel looked up at him crying.

“I miss my planet… I miss my home… But, more importantly… I miss my family..!” Sariel sobbed while Beerus listened to her vent nodding his head in understanding. “It’s okay.” He comforted.


End file.
